Map of the Problematique
by BlueMilagro
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! Wendy is distraught over the kidnapping of her daughter, but it is with the unlikely friendship of a certan Mecha "working boy" that helps her find the courage she needs to conduct her own search...
1. Sky Blue

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE

Summary: Wendy's life has been shattered when her daughter is snatched from her room one night. As the search grows cold and Wendy's heart continues to break, an unlikely friendship with a Mecha "working boy" helps her find the courage she needs to conduct her own search that will ultimately lead her on an adventure beyond anything she could have ever imagined.

Author's note: Welcome to my AI: Artificial Intellegence story! I poured alot of heart and soul into this piece.... please tell me what you think!

****Preemptive warnings: I'm gonna be too tired to call out all the swearing, but there is indeed heavy language used in this story. It gets progressively worse as the story goes on; well, I say "worse"-- towards the end, it's pretty bad, but... :) Anyway. Just thought I'd give you a heads-up! :D Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Sky Blue

_MAY, 2075_

I found my daughter watching Animal Planet in the living room. "Come now, sweetie; dinner's ready. Switch off the set."

"Coming!" She did as she was told and bounded off to the kitchn to wash her hands.

"Mommy? What's Mecha?" We sat at the table moments later when she spoke up again.

I looked up from my plate of spaghetti at my five-year-old daughter sitting across from me. The piercing blue eyes she inherited from her mother gazed up at me, waiting patiently.

"Well.... um. Let's see." I thought for a moment on how best to present this to a child. "They're robots, sweetie. Robots who look exactly like people. Sometimes, you can't even tell them apart, unless you have a special light, and then you can see."

"Do we know any Mechas?"

"Bessie. Miss Bessie is Mecha. They have a few Mecha teachers at Liberty Heights."

My daughter's eyes went wide at the mention of one of her favorite teachers. "What?"

"Well-- honey, yes, she's..... she's Mecha. Your school doesn't discriminate between Orga and Mecha. But it doesn't mean you should love her any less--"  
"Why would I do that?" Lydia grinned. "My teacher's a robot. That's freakin' awesome!"

"Hey, watch your mouth, kid," I laughed.

"What about my softball coaches?"

"You want to know if they're Mecha or Orga."

Lydia nodded.

"Oh, well, I have no idea," I shrugged, grinning. "I guess you'll just have to ask them yourselves tomorrow at practice."

"_Lydia, oh Lydia, oh have you met Lydia? Lydia, my beautiful daughter......_"

My little girl giggled at my re-written version of 'Lydia the Tattooed Lady' as I breezed into her room that night, book in hand. The day I found out the baby growing inside me was to be a girl was the day I started singing to her, specifically that little tune, amongst others. I loved to sing, and she loved to hear it.

"Mommy? Don't forget my nightlight."

"Ah, haha. Of course." I laughed, heading over to the opposite wall to flick it on, then made my way back to sit at her side. I read her her book and then got ready to shut out her lamp.

"Sing to me, will you?"

"You really want me to, huh?" I grinned. "You sure do love hearing me sing, don't you?"

She nodded, grinning. Taking up her bear, she snuggled back into her pillows, rubbing her eyes.

"Well.... what do you want to hear?"

"Mmm... Windsong."

"Certainly," I giggled. "Always your favorite!"

"Yesss....." My little girl smiled and sang the Swahili lullaby with me.

"_Imba wimbo wa upepo, wakati unajuwa na; imba wimbo wa upepo, wakati ndoto tamu; lala mpaka, usiku uishen; upepo wa usiku, wimbo wakona. Wimbo wangu, unaendelea; upepo wa usiku, wimbo wakona....._"

My little girl's eyes became heavy, and as they closed, I leaned in to give her a kiss. "Goodnight, sweet angel," I whispered. As I stood at her door, I watched her sleep. How could you love someone this much? I felt as if my heart would explode.

"Dear nightlights that protect my sleeping daughter, burn clear and steadfast tonight."

"Alright, sweetie! Come, now, you wanna help me with bre--" After having gotten ready for the day myself, I breezed into my daughter's room to wake her, but instead, I found it empty. "Lydia?"

_Maybe she woke up earlier and went to play_. "Huh." Turning back, I headed for the playroom. Empty, as well. Bathroom, too.

Backyard? "Lydia! Honey! Come on, let's go!" I pushed my raven hair from my face as the wind began to pick up. I ran for the front door, my eyes searching the street.

"Lydia!"

"Wendy?"

I turned to find my neighbour out walking her dog. "Oh, Nancy, I can't find Lydia! I went in to wake her and she wasn't there! Have you seen her at all?"

"Wha-- no, I haven't! Oh, dear, honey, I'm sure she'll turn up! She's probably out on her bike with her friends, you know how she loves to race...."

"Yes, yes, I.... I'm sure that's it....." I nodded, shaking. "I'm getting my car. She's going to be late for school, you know......"

It was my third time around the neighbourhood and already, my mind was beginning to go. I was sobbing, and above me, menacing clouds threatened to unleash their fury. I pulled back into the driveway and dashed back into the house, hoping Lydia had shown up while I was out looking for her. I didn't believe in corporal punishement at all, but if she was there, she'd be getting the spanking of a lifetime. The apartment was empty and silent as I sprinted for her room.

"Lydia?! Goddammit, YOU ANSWER YOUR MOTHER!!" I screamed, crumbling to my knees and sobbing, and it was then I noticed something I'd not slowed down enough to notice before. Her window was open, the bottom of the wooden frame splintered, and there were slashes in the screen.

I'm not sure I can describe the waves of pain I felt then, when I started screaming. I would have preferred excruciating.

----------

**Author's notes:** I named Wendy's daughter after "my own"- I'm not a mom yet, but if I had a little girl, her name would be Lydia Josephine. I've had it picked out since the age of twelve and the reason I gave her daughter the name I picked out for my own is that I wanted to get the emotion down pat of how it must feel to have your child taken. It sounds absolutely terrible, I know..... because noone wishes that. But you understand. :D Haha

**Music: **Chapter named after song "Sky Blue" by Peter Gabriel. "Lost my time, lost my place in sky blue. Those two blue eyes light your face in sky blue. I know how to fly, I know how to drown in sky blue......"

Other songs referenced/used are "Windsong," composed by James Horner for the movie "Mighty Joe Young;" also referenced was the song "Lydia the Tattooed Lady." "Windsong" will be a recurring song in this story, as it is Lydia's favorite lullaby.


	2. Love Through Darkness

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE

Chapter 2: Love Through Darkness

_(MAY cont'd)_

"Mrs. Burton?"

"Yes? Yes, that-- that's me."

He removed his hat and motioned for me to sit next to him. The station was bustling with activity.

"Hi, I'm Detective Elliott Bellamy," he extended his hand, and I took it. "Would.... would you rathar wait for your husband?"  
"Oh, he's not in the picture," I shook my head. "She was why he left."  
"Oh. I-- I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing, please. Now, about my girl."

"Yes, yes. Now, I know you've already gone over this briefly with Officer Davis, but let's go over some details. Her name is Olivia?"

"Uh-- no, Lydia," I enunciated the name, then spelled it. "Lydia Josephine Burton."

"Ah, Lydia. Gotcha. Sorry 'bout that." He scratched out Olivia and wrote in her full name above it, then looked back up at me. "Date of birth?"

"March 17, 2070."

"Oh, Saint Patrick's Day." Detective Bellamy cracked a small smile.

"Yes, we..... we had Irish themed birthday parties. She was infatuated with the idea that her birthday was also 'Ireland Day.' She loved those parties....." I pulled a handful of pictures of her from my purse, the topmost one being of her most recent birthday only two months earlier. She grinned above a big chocolate cake with a number five-shaped candle on top. Tears spilled over my eyes and I began to shake. "Oh, my baby......"

"Ma'am....." Detective Bellamy took my hand, and I looked up at him, crying. "I can personally guarantee you that we will do everything within our power to get Lydia back. We have every available detective working this case, and believe me, that's alot of detectives."

I nodded, squeezing his hand. "I trust you, I trust the police to do exactly as you've said. I just..... I just want her back. I miss her so much," I cried.

"I know, Mrs. Burton. I know."

_JUNE_

_"Hush now baby, don't you cry; rest your wings, my butterfly. Peace will come to you in time, and I will sing this lullaby. Know though I must leave, my child, that I would stay here by your side. And if you wake before I'm gone, remember this sweet lullaby. _

_"And all love through darkness; don't you ever stop believing. With love forlorn, with love you'll find your way, my love. The world has turned the day to dark; I leave this night with heavy heart. When I return to dry your eyes, I will sing this lullaby. Yes, I will sing this lullaby....."_

My daughter's pictures adorned the living room of my mother's house, and flowers had been set out with her school picture and her favorite teddy. A beautiful plaque had been set out for her, with her name scrawled across.

It wasn't necessarily a memorial service, but it certainly felt like it.

I couldn't feel my legs as I forced them to move through the clusters of people in dark clothing that had gathered in the living room, and I knew every face. My father sat in the corner, looking empty, with his arms around my sobbing mother. Sallie, my sister, older by only two years, had a plate of food and was talking to our neighbour. Her eyes were still pink, and her voice was sore. "My sweet little niece....."

Hope wanes like the tides for some, and on that day, the tides were out.

_AUGUST_

_It's quitet. The trees rise to greet the clouds, and the fields of headstones stretch out in front of me. I look down to find my white prarie skirt stained with green, and my bare feet covered in matching stains of grass and mud. _

_She's here. I can feel her. _

_"Imba wimbo wa upepo.... Mommy?"_

_I turn to her voice to find myself still alone. _

_"Mommy, please....."_

_Willing my feet to move, I make my way through the rows of headstones, following her voice as it drifts on a cool breeze that causes my raven hair to dance across my face. I push it back. _

_"This way, Mommy.... here....."_

_My little girl sits atop a headstone, her dress waving. Her dark hair is a mess, and her blue eyes are stained with tears._

_"Baby? Oh, baby...."_

_"I tried to call for you, Mommy."_

_I was struck by her words. My throat closed in on me and I choked when I tried to speak._

_"Honey, I--"_

_"It was dark. I was so scared," she gave a little sob as I felt teardrops hit my hand. "Why couldn't you hear me, Mommy?"_

_"Lydia.... Lydia, sweetie....." I fell to my knees in front of her as she slid off the headstone, displaying the epitaph chisled on its elegant face:_

_LYDIA JOSEPHINE BURTON_

_BELOVED DAUGHTER_

_AND GRANDDAUGHTER_

_MARCH 17, 2070 -- AUGUST 1, 2075_

_My heart caught in my throat. No. No, God, no. I looked back up into the face of my daughter and watched it rot to nothing before my eyes._

_"YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR ME, MOMMY!!"_

_I screamed._

I jolted awake to find my scream had been real, and I was in a cold sweat, breathing hard. "Oh, God....." I put a hand to my face, feeling tears. Shuffling to the kitchen, I poured myself a glass of water and downed it in seconds. These dreams were becoming all-too-freequent. I longed for release.... I longed for my daughter back. It had all but consumed me, and I hated the selfish thoughts I had of craving a break.

When I passed Lydia's room on the way back, I opened the door for the first time since the day she was taken. The book I read to her the night she disappeared still lay on the floor and the smell of her shampoo still lingered on her pillow. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I gave a sob. I couldn't control it any longer. The tears flooded my eyes and fell to the bed as I collapsed, singing her song to ease my lonliness and bring my baby back to me.

"_Imba wimbo wa upepo, wakati unajuwa na; imba wimbo wa upepo, wakati ndoto tamu......_"

I sang the entire song before becoming drowsy; when I finally drifted away, I slept so soundly that I didn't even hear the thunderstorm raging outside.

----------

**Music:** The song sung at Lydia's service is "Lullaby" by Josh Groban and Ladysmith Black Mambazo. You seriously need to look this song up on YouTube or iTunes; I bawled my eyes out the first time I heard it. It's GORGEOUS. :D The title of the chapter is taken from the song.


	3. Stepping Out

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE

***Short and, yes, somewhat boring chapter, but important because it furthers the story, of course. :P

Chapter 3: Stepping Out

_SEPTEMBER_

"Honey, you never call anymore. Is everything okay? You been having more of those dreams?"

I sighed, pushing my long raven hair from my eyes. "I'm fine, Mother, honestly, I am. I just..... I've been tired......"

"Oh, I know, sweetheart. Anything to do with work?"

"Yes-- well, no.... Oh, I don't know, Mother. Partially, yes."

"That customer at work bothering you again?"

"Naw, Jeremy talked to him about it all."

"Ah, good. You know, I always liked that Jeremy, such a sweet young man. You two should go out some time."

"Mother, he's the assistant manager. You know we have a policy against workplace dating. Besides, that's the _last_ thing I need right now."

"I know, I know......." my mother laughed. "Oh, Wendy, you always make me laugh."

"Glad I'm able to help," I smiled.

"You know, you should really tell Detective Bellamy about him."

"Mother, I really doubt he..... you know." There was a pause. Finally, "How's Papa?"

"Oh.... he's to be expected."

"That bad, eh?"

"He's been helping Bill down the street fix the Mecha Bill and his wife've had for a few years."

"The nanny one?"

"Yeah. She's been acting up again."

"That sucks. She kick Tina again?" I opened up the fridge and leaned over to peer into the abyss of the unknown.

"No."

"Oh. Well, good." Finally, a bag of black cherries was fished out.  
"Bill."

"Oooh," I winced. There was a beeping sound on my phone. "_Incoming Call: JEREMY MATHESON, 555-7129_"

"Mom? Work's calling in. I've got to go."

"Alright, Wendy, well..... you take care of yourself, and call if you need anything, you hear?"

"I will."

After a relatively short shift of only three hours (covering for a sick co-worker), I came home to put my things away and turn on the television. My daughter's face flashed across the screen. "Still no word in the kidnapping case of five-year-old Lydia Burton; she was taken from her home in early May of this year and there have been no leads as to her whereabouts. Police originally suspected the girl's absent father, but his alibi still stands......." I turned down the volume, unable to hear more. I was so tired. Making my way down the hall to my room, I passed hers on the way. The door remained shut, just as I'd left it. LYDIA, big pink and green letters across the door. "I won't stop believing, and I won't stop looking," I whispered, letting my fingertips sweep over the flowery letters.

Slowly opening the door, I gazed in on the little room, still frozen in time. I crawled into her bed to stare up at the ceiling. It was becoming more of a comfort to me than a burden now, being there in her room. I felt as if it were the closest I'd ever be to her again. The colours of the setting sun paintbrushed and bled out above me, and I must have sat there for a while because by the time I opened my eyes again it was dark. It took me a few moments to orient myself, and as I sat up I rubbed my eyes. My watch beeped, and I looked down at my wrist as I illuminated the watch face. _5:00 AM_. My eyebrows raised in surprise at how long I'd had been asleep. I didn't bother getting up, instead, rolling over to fall back asleep. I could have slept for as long as I'd pleased, for today was my day off. As a matter of fact, I had the entire weekend off. It was some of the best sleep I'd gotten those months.

The phone rang at eleven as I ate a late breakfast.

"Hello?"

"Wendy!" My sister's voice filled my ear. "How are you feelin, sis?"

"Hey Sallie. Oh, you know.... SSDD, right?"

Sallie groaned sympathetically. "Same shit, different day...."

"Mmm."

"Oh, oh my gosh, it's that weird customer from work, too, isn't it? Stephen, was that his name? Has he bothered you anymore?"

"Well, Jeremy talked to him about it the other day, but Stephen-- yeah, that's it-- anyway he tried calling once, yesterday."

"Girl, you oughta block that number, or something! Ugh. But hey, it's the weekend! You got any special plans? Hmm?" There was a smile in her voice.

"Uh...." I put down the spoon and thought a moment. "Well, I've got to meet with the detective handling Lydia's case at about three today, we're going over some things, and..... well, no, nothing, really. Why?"

"Well..... I was actually hoping you'd come in to Rouge City with me tonight. Now, I've gotta be at work tomorrow at about nine-- only a few hours-- but I'd love to take you out to dinner tonight. It's been hard for all of us, sweetie, what with Lydds being gone...... but I want to do something nice for you. I have someone I'd like you to meet. I realize how stressed out you've been, and I think I know just the thing for you. Whaddaya say?"

"Wha...." I smiled. "O-okay...."

"Don't worry, girl, I'll take you out to dinner, we'll meet up with this friend of mine, it'll be fun!"

I sighed. "Sure thing, Sallie. Sounds like a blast."

"Alright then, I'm picking you up at seven."

"Seven it is."


	4. CoinOperated Boy

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE

***Preemptive warning: Certain nocturnal bedroom activities occur in this chapter, at the very end. You can see it coming; I'm warning you so you can gloss over it if need be. :)

Chapter 4: Coin-Operated Boy

When Sallie pulled up the drive that evening, I was ready in my favorite "out on the town" outfit. I leapt into the car and we sped off to Rouge City. Upon our arrival, I asked where we'd be going. "Well, we're gonna eat down at Uncle Bo's-- you remember that place from high school-- anyway, we'll eat there, but not before picking up Joe at the Shangri-La," Sallie replied as we took a corner and pulled into get some gas.

"Joe...." I tried the name. "Hmm. Wait-- wait a minute, did you say the _Shangri-La_?"

We pulled into the Shangri-La only minutes later, and as the two of us entered the lobby Sallie began to look around for Joe. Finally she spotted him. "There, Wendy, see? At the sofa-- there," she pointed. My eyes darted for a bit until they finally fell at the large sofa directly across from the cackling fireplace. Sallie called out to the man as she dragged me over to him. "Hey, Joe, whaddaya know?"

The man turned to smile at us, and all of a sudden my heart skipped a beat. "Um... hi."

He was gorgeous. Just shy of six feet, he had dark hair, piercing emerald eyes, and flawless skin that almost seemed to glow. "Joe, this here is my sister, Wendy," Sallie introduced us.  
"Hello, Wendy," Joe beamed. _Aah, great,_ I smiled inwardly. _A British accent, to boot._ "It's a pleasure to meet you," he continued, kissing my hand.

"Well, kids, you two get acquainted," Sallie started. "I'm gonna go run to the john, and then we can go." She made a quick exit, leaving Joe and I alone.

"So..... Joe," I could feel myself flush. "What is it exactly you do for a living?"

The corner of Joe's mouth twitched in a bemused smile, and he looked me right in the eye. "Oh, my dear......" he moved towards me until we were only inches apart. "The services I provide would put a blush back on anyone's cheek." He eyed me over a moment, tracing a finger down my cheek as tingles went up my spine. "Give me an hour and I'll give you your dream."

He didn't have to spell it out for me, but it still took a few moments for me to regain speech. Until then, all I could do was just stare. I laughed inwardly to myself as I finally allowed a smile. Our eyes never broke contact.

"I've never met anyone like you before," I said softly.

"Like..... me?"

I nodded, and Joe smiled fully. He leaned in towards me.

"Ahem..."

I threw myself away from Joe to find Sallie standing there, arms crossed, a huge smile on her face. She giggled. "You two ready?"

The three of us went out to Uncle Bo's for some dinner, and although Sallie and I both ate, Joe did not. He sat and kept us company, seemingly content with just watching us, but did not eat one bite. He didn't even have a water.

"Aren't you hungry, Joe?" I asked.

The young man smiled at me. "I'm quite alright, my dear, thank you."

Sallie put a hand on mine. "Wendy..... honey," she laughed, her voice dropping. "He's.... you know...... Joe's Mecha."

I gasped, my eyes darting over to meet his. "Oh!" I finally let out a laugh. "You.... but........" It all started to sink in. "Oh, man, I don't even want to know," I burst out laughing, turning back to my meal. My companions laughed along with me and I knew that this night wouldn't end up slipping my memory any time too soon.

There was a part of me that hated going out like this. Hated doing something other than worry about her and look for her and...... I never did give up hope. Not ever. But Gods above...... I wanted to smile again, to laugh, to escape for five minutes. And right then, it was exactly what I needed.

We left the restaurant almost an hour later, and walked around back for the car. Sallie-- that sneak of a sister-- she knew exactly what she was doing when she "forgot" to drop Joe back at the Shangri-La, instead heading straight for my house; not only that, but Joe didn't even seem to mind at all, either. I couldn't remember a time in my life where I had been more nervous about anything, but deep down inside I knew I was really quite interested to see how this night would turn out......

Sallie dropped us off and gave me a hug. "You take care of yourself, girl. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Okay, Sal.... and thanks again for dinner, I really appreciate it."

She smiled at me, one leg already back in her car. "Think nuthin' of it, hun." Flipping her dark hair over her shoulder she climbed in and sped off. Unlocking my front door, I hit some lights on the way in and locked the door behind Joe.  
"So....." I shrugged, tossing my keys on the little table by my door. "This is it. My little place."

Joe smiled, taking it in for a brief moment. "It's very cozy. I like it." He took off his coat, and I offered to put it up for him.

"Uh, thanks; I really love it here. Been here about two years, but it's definitely been good so far." I paused. "Oh, do you want anything to dr--" I stopped myself and chuckled. "Heh heh...... Mecha. Sorry."  
Joe turned to me and his smile widened. "You are very kind, Wendy."

I blushed again-- I'd lost count at how many times he'd made me do that in just one evening. "I.... I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick, uh.... if you wanna make yourself at home, please, be my guest."

"Thank you."

When I finally emerged five minutes later, I found Joe sitting at my desk, which was located directly across from my bed. I jumped, and Joe immediately rose to his feet.

"Wendy. I'm sorry. I startled you."

"Oh, haha...." I put a hand to my heart. "No, no..... don't worry about it...." I smiled, going over to the side of the bed I usually slept on and took a seat, taking off my lucky bracelet and putting it in the drawer on my bedside table. Joe came over to me, crouching down directly in front of me to look me in the eye. My heart started to pound.

"I can sense something...... you're....."

"Well.... nervous."

"You're not…. scared of me, are you?"

I opened my mouth to say something but thought for a moment. "We-- I've never been with..... you know..... Mecha before."

"That makes two of us, love," Joe smiled, and I laughed.

I couldn't say anything for a moment, and Joe's intense green eyes gazed into my blue ones. When he spoke again I found truth in his voice. "I'm not going to hurt you, Wendy, if that's what you are worried about. I can take you to the stars…." I could feel myself begin to swoon as he continued. "For once you've been with a lover-robot….." he reached up to take my face in his hand. "You'll never be the same. You will never want a real man...... again."

My heart slammed harder against my chest walls as Joe leaned up to kiss me. I didn't stop him. As a matter of fact, I welcomed it. Moving my legs around to accommodate him, he pushed me back onto the bed and climbed up on top of me. Joe started to undo my shirt, and his gentle kisses began to find their way down my neck. Before long, the shirt was off and his focus was now on my breasts. I felt a hand begin to trail up my skirt. My breath caught in my throat as it moved my panties aside and reached his final destination, and a moan finally escaped my lips. Raising his head, Joe's haunting eyes met mine. That gaze was devastating. A soft little smile played at the corner of his mouth.

"Is that for me?" he murmured.

"Yes…." I could barely speak.

"And you want this?" he asked with raised eyebrow, pushing my skirt up further.

I smiled slowly. "Bring me my stars."

His smile filled out as he went back to work, undoing his belt and pulling off my undies. Moving up, he kissed me again, this time a little more aggressively, and all of a sudden, he was in.

"Oh, God! Joe!"

He was right. I wasn't ever going to be the same again.

----------

**Music:** Chapter was named after the song by the Dresden Dolls. I felt it highly appropriate. :D LOL


	5. Like Machines Do

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE

Chapter 5: Like Machines Do

An hour later, I collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. Joe put his arms around me and let out a deep breath. He tilted his head at me. "And how are you feeling now, love?"

"Spent."

"Hmm, spent..." Joe chuckled. "That is a good word. I don't believe I've heard it used in such a fashion."

"No?" I looked up at him, resting my chin on his chest.

"No," he shook his head, and I smiled. Nothing was said between us for a few moments, in which I went back to resting my head on his chest, his arms around me, running a hand up and down my forearm. If I were to open up those hands I would find nothing but metal wire and a thin steel frame..... and that chest, the one that rose and fell beneath me...... I realized I didn't hear a heartbeat. There was a faint whirring sound, as if a motor rested there..... Part of me became scared, but intrigue won out. Either way.....

"Mmm......"

"Mmm?"

"You're comfortable, Joe."

"Thank you, love," he smiled, snuggling me closer to him. I buried my face in his neck. _Jesus_, I thought; _he even _smells_ good_. A moment later, his head gave a slight jerk.

"_Someday.... when I'm awfully low..... when the world is cold..... I will feel a glow just thinking of you...... and the way you look tonight......_"

"Wha..... is that..... is that music?" I lifted my head and looked around as a slow smile crept across Joe's face.

"What, you don't like it?"

"No, I-- I mean, yes, I love it! I....." I looked at him, and I actually gave a little laugh. "Well, I've never been with someone who could produce music from their neck, Joe."

"Aha," he grinned, tapping my nose. "Well there is a first time for everything, now, isn't there?"

Joe and I grinned at each other, and he ran a finger down my cheek, gazing into my eyes. Those eyes would never cease to haunt me. "You are so beautiful, Wendy."

"Thank you..." I melted, burying my face in his neck again. He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead, and for a while we just lay there, listening to Frank Sinatra.

"Who is Lydia?"

Those three little words caused my blood to freeze. It took me a few moments to find the words necessary to give him an answer. "She's..... she's my daughter."

"She's not home, is she?"

"No, um....." I sniffed. "She went missing a few months ago. Back in May. The case is still open, but..... it's going cold." I looked up at him as sadness registered itself upon his flawless face.

"Wendy..." he looked down at me and kissed my forehead, and in an instant I could feel his fingertips trace gently up and down my back. "I am so sorry. I can imagine that it must be very difficult for you. You miss her."  
"With everything I have," I nodded.

"You say the police have been looking for her; have you yourself done any searching?"

"I have, but.... sometimes it just doesn't seem like enough. I need to go to work. Not just for the money, but for my own sanity. It helps keep my mind on something else for a couple hours a day. Aside from that, I try my best at home and on my lunch breaks. I'm becoming desperate for answers......"

We didn't say much else for the next few moments, but eventually, I frowned, realizing he must need to leave soon. "You have somewhere else to be, don't you? Another...... another client?"

Joe tilted my chin up to make me look at him. "Not until tomorrow night, love." I must have had a questioning look on my face, for he continued. "Sallie wanted me to stay with you until tomorrow afternoon. Your..... companion, until then." He smiled. "What..... are you jealous?"

I smiled, leaning back against him. "I suppose I've never been all too good at sharing. But then again, I guess it comes with the territory when you have the job you do, doesn't it?"

"Mmm," Joe nodded, kissing my forehead. "I suppose it does. And I'm sorry for that. But it _is_ my job."

"I know," I yawned. "I know. And it's okay."

"You're alright, darling?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Totally."

"Good," he smiled back at me, and there was a pause. "You were talking about your job earlier. Where do you work?"

I sighed and smiled, thinking of the little bookshop down the street. "I'm the manager of a little bookstore a few blocks away. It's small, but perfect. Just last week I planted morning glories and snap dragons out front."

"Do you own the bookstore?"

"No.... it's owned by a sweet couple down the street from where my parents live. Bill and Tina. They're grandparents and they're retired, but they loved that little shop so much they bought it out, and now, here I am, the manager....."

"Well it sounds lovely."

"Oh, it is," I nodded, yawning. "You should come see it sometime."

"I will make it a point to stop by." Joe smiled. "You look completely worn out."  
"Huh," I scoffed. "Is it any wonder?"

"Get some rest, love. Everything will be better in the morning."

"Mm," I nodded through another yawn. "What..... what will you do? Will you be okay?"

"Don't you worry about me. I'll stay here with you all night and I will be here in the morning when you wake." Joe smiled. It was the last thing I remembered before finally dozing off.

----------

**Music:** Title of chapter is a line taken directly from the song "Headlock" by Imogen Heap. :D Whoopeee!


	6. One Thing

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE

Chapter 6: One Thing

_OCTOBER_

I took Friday off to make it a three day weekend, and after spending a good three-fourths of the day making calls and checking in with Detective Bellamy, I went out for a bit of "me" time.......

"Hey Jane, how's the game?"

Jane smiled. "Hi, Wendy. You lookin' for Joe?"

"Yep. He around?"

"Nah, he's out looking for work. He'll be back in tonight. You wanna schedule an appointment?"

"Yeah, I might. Have him call me, 'kay?"

"You got it, mama."

That's when my phone rang, and Jane grinned. "Hey, I might be Mecha, but I'm not _that_ quick at delivering messages." We both laughed as I waved and walked out of the Shangri-La.

"Hello?"

"What're you doin'?"

"Hi, Sal. Nothin'. Leaving the Shangri-La."  
"Ooh! And how did it go?"

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a bunch, he wasn't in. Jane'll have him call when he's back," I laughed.

Sal sighed contentedly. "Man, you two have really hit it off, as well as a human and Mecca can, huh? I'm glad I introduced the two of you."  
"Yeah, well.... what can I say? I haven't found any human worth dating, and speaking of which, you get too tied down. I'm havin' more fun this way. And you were right.... it can help take off the edge."

"How often you two been getting together, anyway?"

"Oh, I'd say maybe three times a week, at least. I'm a preferred customer!" I grinned. It had only been an month, but I had become a preferred customer of Joe's. My days were filled with work and "the search," as I called it, and half my nights were spent with Joe. It was good to have someone help keep my mind off things, bits at a time.

"Ha. Slut," Sallie laughed, and I couldn't even defend myself; I was laughing, too, as I climed into my car, tossing my purse into my passenger seat and straight into Joe's lap.

"AAAHH!"

"What?! Wendy, what the hell?"

"Sorry, Sallie, it-- dammit, Joe, you scared the hell out of me." I could hear Sallie laughing on the other end.

Joe was chuckling at me. "Sorry, love."

"Listen, girl, I'll call you back, 'kay?"

"You bet. Have fun!"

"Sure, sis, sure." I hung up and turned to Joe. "Jane told me you were out looking for work. Didn't you find any?"

"I have now," he smiled.

"Wha..... well, I...... just...." I stuttered, trying to compose my thoughts. Even after four weeks of being a preferred customer, I still was occasionally rendered speechless by him. Finally pulling myself together, I asked, "And what if I'd been busy?"

"Well then I would have waited."  
I snorted. "Sure. You need the work just as much as I do."

Joe grinned, and without warning he leaned in to kiss me.

Having to compose myself yet once again, I started the car. "C'mon, let's go home."

We were partway there when Joe asked how the search was coming along.

"Well," I sighed. "Detective Bellamy is a good man, but there haven't been many leads at all. Actually, all of them have gone stale. Sometimes, I...... I just want to disappear and look and look until my feet wear off."

"And what exactly stops you?"

I was caught off guard for a moment, but then he spoke up again.  
"What I mean to say is, why _can't_ you?"

I looked at him, truly thinking on his question, unable to come up with a reasonable answer.

I had part of that night to myself, as Joe had another client to attend to at about eight. After sleeping for about two or three hours-- I was completely worn out from the whirlwind the day had ended up being-- I went into the kitchen for some dinner. A rainstorm was beginning to clear up outside. Joe's question, for some reason, had really struck me, and it was then that I'd realized I hadn't truly thought on it before. What was stopping me from just taking a week off from work and going out there myself? One of my greatest fears was that she would end up the victim of a Flesh Faire; there'd been a report the year before of a human-- a Mecha sympathizer-- who'd nearly gotten themselves into a Flesh Faire show and killed. Caused quite the scandal for the show, but they weren't shut down. Lydia had become so fascinated by Mechas, I wouldn't have been suprised to have found her amongst the outcasts without licenses.

I picked up the phone at about nine. I knew Joe was probably working but I didn't care, I would leave him a message. "Hey, Joe, it's Wendy," I sighed. "Listen, I've been thinking alot about what you said in the car earlier, and I think you may be right. I'm beginning to feel a bit restless, and I need to get out of here. You know, to do a bit of my own investigating. Give me a call when you get this, we'll talk. Okay. Bye."

There was pounding on the front door at about eleven. I was caught off-guard because I had no idea who it could have been at that hour. _Joe would have called_, I thought to msyelf as I peered through the viewfinder to find the man himself on the other end, looking about as nervous as possible for a Mecha. He had a hand in his shirt and he was clutching his chest.

"Joe? Oh, my God, what happened?" I opened the door and ushered him into the house.

"Wendy, I apologize for the unannounced visit, but...."

"Oh, no, please, you are always welcome here, you know that."

"Yes, and that is part of the reason why I have come to you now." I looked into his eyes and was amazed to find worry there.

"What happened to you? You look hurt."

Joe removed his hand; he was "bleeding."

"God, you cut out your license!" I cried, putting a hand to my heart. "Joe, what the hell were you thinking?" I went into the kitchen and pulled out a chair. "Sit, sit..... Tell me what I can do for you. How do we fix this?"

"Here," he pulled out a small kit from his pocket. It was a Mecha First Aid Kit. "I will need you to do it but I can guide you through the process."

"Wow. Okay. Here goes nothing...." I crouched down in front of him and, with Joe's guidance, bandaged him up.

"Alright. You're fixed. Now, are you going to tell me what the hell you're doing running around town without a license? Hmm?" I felt like a parent chiding their kid.

"I seem to have.... run into a bit of trouble." His voice was quieter, and he looked a bit guilty. His emerald green eyes met mine and he smiled sheepishly.

"Continue."

Dropping his eyes to his lap, he didn't say anything for a moment, and I sighed.

"Look, Joe, how am I supposed to help you if I don't know the issue?"

He looked at me again. "One of my clients was murdered tonight. Samantha Bevins. I had no idea she was married. Her husband did it and framed me for the murder."

"Shit, Joe!" I stood up, my hands shaking. Mecha or no, Joe had become my friend now, and by God, I wasn't going to watch my friend set up like this. I began to pace. "What are we gonna do, huh?"

"You do _believe_ me, Wendy, do you not?"

"Of course I believe you! I'm just trying to figure out what to do!"

"Well....." Joe stood up slowly, pocketing the little first aid kit and folding his arms across his chest. "I think this is the perfect time for that self-conducted search you were telling me about."

----------

**Music:** Chapter named after the song "One Thing" by Finger Eleven.


	7. Tyrant Moon

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE  
Chapter 7: Tyrant Moon

"So why did he kill her?"

"I'm sure it was because she was stepping out with me, although I think there may have been more to it than that."

"Yeah?"

"I overheard Samantha on the phone with him two days ago. Apparently they themselves are fugitives; they did something bad..... Samantha said she had regret over it and wanted to set it right, but Eddie wouldn't have any of it."

"What did they do?"

"Not sure. Stole something, I think. Something big." Joe busted out with a Fred Astaire dance move, and I suprised myself when I laughed. "Glad I could amuse you, love," Joe grinned, winking.

We were making our way through the dark woods, trying to find the highway into Rouge City, when I heard a noise out ahead of us. Out of the woods emerged a man in medical scrubs; behind him, a woman in chef's clothing. We slowly approached them and it wasn't until we were about ten feet away that I realized there were more people out there than just the four of us. I looked over at the chef to find her arm was missing. I looked at it closer and gasped.

"Oh, God, Joe, she's....."

"Yes, they're all Mecha. It's alright, love," he put an arm around my shoulder and smiled slightly. "They're not going to bite."

We hiked on further until we came to a dirt path where a truck had unloaded tons of discarded Mecha parts. "This is where the old and unlicensed Mecha come to get replacement parts," Joe explained. "I've heard of this in passing but never have I actually seen it."

We were about to move on when the atmosphere shifted. Mecha were on high alert; they could..... _smell_ something I couldn't. It was then I noticed the night begin to change. Moonlight, which had been somewhat muted before, grew brighter.

"Oh, God." Joe gasped, his grip around me tightening. A Mecha to my right raised the alarm.

"MOON ON THE RISE!"

"Run, Wendy!" Joe released my shoulder to grab my hand, and we were off.

My heart was slamming in my chest. "J-Joe! What in the hell is going on? What _is_ that?!" I screamed, craning my neck around to look above us. The moon was way too small, and way too close to Earth. I heard voices over loudspeakers and searchlights further lit up the area around us. Whomever it was, they would find us this way. I wasn't sure it would benefit us.

"Flesh Faire!" Joe called out over the din, and my blood ran cold. "This is how they gather their victims!"

"Oh, Jesus!" I looked to my right in time to watch the Mecha in scrubs grabbed up by the moon's undercage.

"Don't look back, Wendy, keep running!"

And it was then that I tripped. I had been running so fast that when my foot caught on the tree root, I slammed into the ground as Joe's hand was ripped from mine.

"Wendy!"

Before either of us could do anything, they had him and hoisted him up into the cage. "Joe!" I screamed for him. "Joe! No! Give him back!"

"Listen to me, Wendy! Find the Flesh Faire! Find it, Wendy!"

"I promise! I promise........" My feet pumped as fast as they could take me until they finally gave out. "Fuck!" I collapsed, sobbing.

"Don't move!"

I screamed, reeling around to find a man in menacing armour behind me on an equally menacing motorbike. "What the fuck do _you_ want?!"

He had a MechaDetector light in his hand, and he shined it in my face. "What do I want?" he asked, switching the light off and hooking it back to his belt. "I want to know why a human is out running around down here with a bunch of renegade Mecha, that's what. You got any ideas?"

"They have my Mecha!"

"Well, if it was licensed, it wouldn't be up there right now, so I'd say that's not our problem, now, is it?"

"That's just the thing, _he_ needs a new one, okay? Now, c'mon, make good and take me to the Goddamn fairgrounds!"

----------

**Music:** Chapter named after the song "Tyrant" by OneRepublic. Great song, really reminds me of the whole scene with the moon from the Flesh Faire: "Watching myself when I'm taking strides but here comes the moon and it feels, and it feels like an informer/ quick, run away, hide, before they see you, you know it is all, all aglow..../ Walking on water seems perilous now you got my trust and it feels, and it feels like sabotage when I'm pullin' triggers back on myself you know it is all I know, is all I know...."


	8. Map of the Problematique

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE  
Chapter 8: Map of the Problematique

We pulled in to an absolute rockfest. Rock bands blaring on stages with pyrotechnics and a ring with cages off to the side, where they kept the Mecha to be destroyed. "Over there," the biker pointed to the cage with the most recent arrivals in it, and I bolted for it.

"Joe! Joe, where are you?"

"Wendy! Here!" He emerged from the crowded group a little scuffed, but no worse for wear. Relief flooded his face as he reached through the bars for me, and I hugged him.

"I'm gonna get you outa there, okay?"

It was then I noticed the boy. The little brown-haired boy clinging to Joe's hand. He had a bear with him, and his brown eyes looked up at me inquisitively.

"Hello."

"Ah-- well, hello," I crouched down in front of the boy.

"What's your name?"

"Wendy. What's yours?"  
"I'm David," the boy said. "Do you know Monica, Wendy?"  
"Uh... no, I'm afraid I don't, sweetheart. Is she your mother?"

"Yes. She is my mommy."

"We need to find Monica," the bear told me, his voice hoarse.

I stood up to face Joe. "What the hell is a kid doin' in there?"

"Here, Daddy." The voice of a little girl came up behind me, and I turned to see the owner and her father approach. "The little boy."

Using his MechaDetector light, the father shined it in David's face to reveal the wiring and fibers beneath the innocent and seemingly-organic surface. My heart leapt to my throat. "Oh, my God."

It was then that the cage doors opened. The workers were back for another Mecha.... and to my terror, they grabbed for Joe.

"Hey! Hey, stop! No, you can't do this. I-- I own this Mecha!"  
"He's got no license."

"Uh-- my neighbour's brat tore it off yesterday afternoon. The kid's a real shit, man, c'mon!"

"Sorry."  
"Please, don't! Stop! Don't let them hurt me! Don't let them hurt me!" It looked as if I wasn't the only one having a fit. David tugged violently at Joe's arm. "Keep me safe, keep me safe!"

"Let go, kid!"

"Yes, David, please; do as the man says and release my arm."

"Don't! Keep me safe!"

"Suit yourself."

Both of them were hauled off. I ran around the caging to stand in front of the pair; Joe stood with his back to the target, his arms around a panicing David's shoulders. Above them, buckets of acid waited to be unleashed. A drop slipped free and collided with the edge of Joe's black leather trenchcoat, sizzling its way through, and tears sprung to my eyes.

"Stop this!" I shouted, beginning to sob. "Oh, _please_ don't.... Joe, I'm so sorry!"

Joe turned to smile at me nervously. "Don't be afraid, Wendy. I don't want this any more than you do. But it's too late...."

"See this, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer's voice boomed over the loudspeakers, calming and getting the attention of the massive crowd. "This Mecha has moved his human to tears! Look how she cries for this abomination. Look what the Mecha have done to our psyches! What have they done to make our lives easier?"

"Nothing!"

"They haven't done shit!"

"That's right! Absolutely nothing. They come in to take our jobs and our--"

"Nothing?!" I screamed, this time making the announcer jump. The cameras found me and I was up on the JumboTron. The whole world watched me now, as I clung to the cage and roared my opposition. "You say they've done nothing? That's _bullshit!_ Five months ago, my daughter, the light of my life and reason for living, was taken from me. Snatched straight from her room, while I was sleeping soundly in my own. I have spent _months_ waiting, _months_ searching, hoping and praying with little break for some shred of hope. And now...." I choked back tears. "This man, this adult Mecha you see before you, was there for me _consistantly_ after the kidnapping, moreso than any flesh, blood or pulse! _No_ questions. _No_ judgements. _No animocity!_ And you say they do nothing for our psyches? He was _always_ there!"

The crowd was stunned to silence, and that was when David began to wail again. "Keep me safe! Mommy, I want my Mommy!"

"Hey..... the lady's got a point."

"A-and that one's just a child!" A woman cried.

"A kid! How could you put a kid up there?"

"You're a disgrace!" A soda can hit the announcer on the side of the head.

"Oh, God," I sighed, wiping my eyes on my long sleeves. "Here we go."

It took mere moments, but I found myself fighting a crowd. The audience had rioted at the sight of a child on their target rings, Mecha or no. In the chaos, another Mecha freed Joe and David, and the two of them made their way through the dangerous rush to meet me at the fenceline.

"Is there a way for you boys to get out?"

"Yes, here...."

I followed the pair around to the enterance, and Joe threw his arms around me in a hug, catching me off guard, but I immediately and honestly returned it. "Now, come on."

David clutched his bear in one hand and Joe's hand in the other, and I grabbed Joe's hand as we ran from the disorder that continued to grow out of control behind us.

----------

**Music:** This chapter also named after the song "Map of the Problematique" by Muse. :P


	9. Hitchin' a Ride

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE  
Chapter 9: Hitchin' a Ride

We ran for what seemed like miles, through the woods and over hills until we came upon a stream, and when I finally collapsed at the water's edge, I was the only one panting.

"My God...." I splashed my face with water. "Remind me never to take Lydia to one of those things."

Joe breathed a laugh next to me. "It's no place for the young."

"Can we find my Mommy now?"

"You can say that again....." I looked up and over my shoulder at the little boy that stood waiting next to Joe. "David?"

His eyes flickered to mine and held my gaze intently, waiting for me to continue.

"Do you know where your mother is, honey?"

"She is at home."

"And where's home, exactly?" When I paused for his answer, I recieved silence in return and could tell he didn't understand, so I continued. "Don't worry, David. We're gonna help you.

"Joe..." Dragging myself to my feet, I tied my hair back as I turned to my companion, dropping my voice. "I have no idea what to do. I mean, what-- who do we see about this? A _child_, Joe.... I had no idea they made them this young. I think I agree with those people back there, it really isn't right....."

"Well, love, there isn't much we can do now, is there?" Joe sighed, then fell silent for a moment. "What about Lydia?"

"What _about_ Lydia?" I could feel my face get hot at the mention of my daughter. "What, you think this--"  
"No, no, Wendy--" Joe waved it aside. "What I mean to say, is: If we're looking for Lydia, wouldn't helping David hinder our search?"

"Well, yes, but-- Jesus, he's a _child!_"

"He's Mecha."

"And you're not?" I scoffed. "I mean, no offense, sweetheart, but _come on_......"

Joe's gaze drifted from mine and he sighed heavily, crossing his arms across his chest without a word.

"Look. Joe. I am a mother looking for her child. He is a child looking for his mother. Mecha, Orga, whatever-- I'm beginning to think we were meant to help each other. We _all_..... need each other. Don't you think?"

My gaze was finally met by emerald green.

"What?" I grinned. "Are you jealous? I thought jealousy was an emotion strictly reserved for those with blood, flesh and pulse."

Joe leaned in with a devious little grin on his face. "Dr. Know."  
"Dr. Know?"

"Dr. Know. He knows...... everything. That's where David wants to go to find his Blue Fairy. He says if he becomes a real boy, his mother will love him."

I took a breath to respond and then Joe's words sunk in. I felt a pang in my heart for the little mechanical boy clutching his equally as mechanical teddy. "And where do you propose we find this esteemed doctor?"

"Rogue City. Where else?"

A car finally pulled over for us at the main highway. We'd made our way out of the woods in less time than initially anticipated, and, as it happened, the car we had flagged down contained three very eager teenage boys. I sighed. _Oh, dear, this should be interesting....._

"Let me handle this, love....." Joe said quietly, patting my shoulder. "You go wait with David."

Only a few moments after I stood back to watch Joe talk to the boys, I felt a small hand slip into mine. I looked down to find David at my side, watching Joe intently.

"He has a way with people."

I gave a bark of laughter, and one of the boys broke Joe's gaze to look at me briefly before returning his gaze to the Mecha crouched at the side of his car. "Yes, you could say he does...."

"Does he have a way with you?" David looked up to meet my eyes. I chuckled. Every line from this boy's mouth threw me for a loop, and I thought for a moment.

"He's been very good to me. I've needed a friend, and he was there for me when I needed him."  
"Your daughter. Yes." His eyes returned to the car. "I remember what you said at the Flesh Faire. I hope you find her."

"Thanks," I murmured, and smiled with suprise when I felt David's hand tighten slightly around mine.

Laughter brought my attention back to the car. I knew Joe had been successful at securing us a ride. The grin he displayed as he sauntered back to us further solidifyed my guess.

"Come on, now, you two; it's time to go."

"Oh, Joe, what did you say?"

"Enough, Wendy, darling." Joe put an arm around my shoulders, kissing my forehead as he guided David and me to the car. "Just enough."

The city lights were a bit more dazzling tonight than they had been before for some reason. I wasn't sure if it was due to my lack of sleep or the adrenaline that still pulsed my veins; maybe it was an intoxicating mixture of the two. All I knew was, it was three thirty in the morning and this night wasn't about to end any time soon.

_Rouge City..... the city that truly never sleeps._

David sat in my arms; Joe and one of the teenagers flanked us in the backseat. The teenager brushed shaggy blonde hair from his eyes as he stared at David.

"Hello," Teddy's rough voice broke the silence, making the teen jump. _Jesus...._ he muttered, but eventually reached out to touch Teddy's paw. "Don't worry," Teddy assured him. "I don't bite."  
The boy chuckled. "They're.... they're not Orga, are they? Your friends....." The boy looked into my eyes honestly; his question made Joe's head turn, and caused Joe to smile.

"I'm the only one who is," I said softly, nodding.

"Yeah, I figured." The boy smiled. "Your boyfriend's too pretty to be real."

"Hey," Joe leaned foward, grinning. "I resent that."

Smiling, the boy shrugged sheepishly as Joe and I laughed.

"_I'm_ going to be real," David piped up. His first words since he wished me luck in finding my daughter. "I'm going to find the Blue Fairy and she's going to make me a real boy!"

"Hey, David, hey," I hugged him close, calming his metallic nerves. "It's alright, sweetheart."

"I had no idea they made them that young," the blonde teen whispered. "It's terrible."

I nodded. "I treat him as if he's real because, for one, well..... really? Look at him. He is, after all, just a boy. They've programmed him not to know better. I want him to..... exist..... comfortably."


	10. Fugitives

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE

Chapter 10: Fugitives

We pulled into the club moments later. Thanking the boys, we went on our way to find Dr. Know, and as I made my way with David and Joe through the masses of people out for a great night, I felt like a fugitive hiding in plain sight. I wanted out of sight as soon as possible, so when we finally ducked into Dr. Know's place, I breathed a sigh of relief. The place was virtually empty.

"Joe," I whispered. "You two do what you need to. I'm off to take care of some humanistic needs."

He nodded in understanding. "Return quickly, we don't know how fast we will need to be out of here."

Ducking into one of the many booths that lined the walls, Joe slid a few dollars into the machine, and the screen before us hummed to life. David took a seat next to him. As I made my way down the hall to find the bathroom, I could hear Dr. Know greet them.

"Starving minds, welcome to Dr. Know! Where fast food for thought is served up twenty-four hours a day, in forty thousand locations nationwide. Ask Dr. Know-- there isn't anything I don't!"

I finished what I needed to do and stood at the sink, splashing the soap from my face. I watched the grimy water drain and I'd never even realized how disgusting I'd become from all the chaos of the night. When I looked up at myself in the mirror, it seemed as if ten years had been added to my face. I was so tired. Reaching into my pocket for my lucky bracelet, I realized I'd left it in the stall, so I went back to find it right where I'd left it, but at that moment, I heard the main bathroom door swing open, and two women came breezing through. I froze.

"Seriously, though, how weird is that combo? A Mecha prostitute, a Mecha child and an Orga woman? That has got to be the craziest fugitive grouping I've heard!" The woman laughed.

"I know, right?" The second one giggled as they disappeared into their own stalls. The doors clicked shut. "I can't believe the police asked us, you know? Do we look like we know? I mean, personally, if I ran into a male Mecha prostitute, I'd keep him all to myself!"

Both women laughed, but by that time, I was halfway out the door and down the hallway.

"Joe!" I hissed, and his head snaped up. He and David were just leaving Dr. Know. "We've gotta get outa here."

"What's going on?"

"Two women, talking about a police interrogation.... they called us fugitives, Joe! We've got to leave, now!"

Without a word, we linked hands again and flew from the building, checking before busting out as to avoid running smack into the police.  
"We're clear," I whispered, dragging the boys out onto the street.

"No, Wendy! Wait!"

Too late. A police chopper happened to be sitting off to the side, where I couldn't see it from indoors, and right at that moment, a police car pulled up. My blood ran cold. I knew what would happen to all of us. Two officers had Joe by the arms and were hauling him into a car. "We've been lookin' for you for a while now, boy!"

"No, wait! Stop, he didn't do this!"

"Listen, lady," an officer held me back as I tried fighting my way to Joe. "You've got to calm down. This guy's been wanted."

Joe's eyes were locked on me in an eerily calm sort of understanding, yet something flickered there I myself didn't understand when it came to Mecha...... They built Mecha too strong, too well, too quick and too smart; able to display honest human emotions at the drop of a hat, able to produce heat, sweat and even tears, and when an Orga reacts the way I did to Joe's getting arrested, they think _I'm_ the one who's lost their marbles.

There was a whirring sound to my right, one I think none of us had really noticed before, and I looked in time to throw myself to the ground as David, piloting the chopper, swooped around and knocked Joe from the car. A smile flashed across his face. Grabbing my hand, we jumped up and followed David through the crowded streets.  
"David," I stared at him severely through the glass. "Are you going to let us in or what?"

The boy actually smiled then, something I'd not seen him do, and opened the chopper door. As Joe took my hand to help me in, sirens started to blare. I knew that was our signal to take off. I hoisted my friend into the chopper and he took over the flying.


	11. It Can't Come Quickly Enough

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE

Chapter 11: It Can't Come Quickly Enough

"Joe...." I panted once we were safely away. "Where are we going?"

"Come away, o human child, to the waters and the wild, with a fairy, hand in hand; for the world's more full of weeping than you can understand....."

I puzzled at David's little rhyme. "What's he talking about?"

"Manhattan. We're going to Manhattan."

"Oh, my God. That place.... Joe, that place is condemned. The entire city is underwater. You know we can't just..... Lydia, what about Lydia?"

"I hate to say it, but Manhattan would be the perfect place to look, love. You said the cops haven't gone there yet."

"Oh, Jesus...." I could feel my eyes well over with tears. I sniffed. "How long?"

"How long......?"

"'Till we get there."

"One hour, nineteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds." Joe looked at me. "You should try sleeping, Wendy. It would do you well."

I nodded, sighing as I scooted down in the copilot's seat with David, who curled up in my arms. Another pleasant little suprise. I didn't mind it in the slightest. I had enough wearwithal to muster up a forlorn and yet comforted smile before slipping off into the land of nod.

_The whole town was submerged. I sat alone in the little helichopper, watching the swings on a public playset twist and float around each other as the tides made them dance. But as my eyes went down the line, they fell on the final swing to discover that it was occupied. Lydia had her favorite dress on, and as she pumped her legs, she defied the pull of the tides, getting higher and higher. The muffled sound of the water was so silent and serene that it was almost deafening; I thought I would lose my mind. Her little head snapped up, her hair billowing out around her. The blue of her eyes was unnatural. "Mommy..... Wendy...... Can you hear me, Wendy?"_

"Wendy!"

"Huh! What--" I bolted awake, instinctively putting my hands out in front of me to shield my face. Realization sunk in with the sunlight, and I rubbed my eyes against them both.

"Wendy, we've made it."  
"Mmm..... The city, huh?"

"Yes, love. Manhattan."

"What time is it?"

"Only a few minutes past seven."

I opened my eyes to find our little helichopper docked at what used to be a high-up balcony on one of the city's many skyscrapers; the benches and walkways were getting old, but the plantlife flourished, overtaking half the balcony and making it into some sort of makeshift garden. Across the way perched two massive lions, spewing water from their mouths. Water trickled from their eyes, making it look as if they were crying, and despite the fact we were at a safe distance, I could still feel a slight spray. "Wow...." I whispered.

"This is where Professor Hobby is," David explained in a rush. "Now please, can we go in?"

He handed Teddy to Joe and as he ran for the doors, Joe called after him. "You sure you know what you're doing, where you're going?""Of course. I will find him."

"And what do we do in the meantime?"

David shrugged, disappearing into the building before we got to interrogate him any further. I sighed. "Oh, well..... Care to go for a swim?" I smiled sheepishly, and Joe returned it.

"Not in these waters, love."

"Huh," I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. The two of us started to walk around the little unorthodox "garden," and for awhile it was comforting to not have to say anything. We barely spoke, in fact, for at least ten minutes.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Mmm," I shrugged. "I s'pose. Dreamed of Lydia most of the time."

"We'll find her, love." Joe squeezed my shoulder. "I know it."

"Yeah, yeah...." I nodded, kicking at the leaves that had collected at my feet. Sniffling, I raised my eyes to the horizion as the sun continued to rise. "Sometimes I think I'm going blind, Joe."

"Going blind?"

"I mean.... well..... for one thing, sometimes I feel as if everything I've built and worked for-- my job, my daughter, my.... my life-- it's all just been swept away, you know? What I mean, is: sometimes I feel like I'm beginning to forget, too."

"What exactly have you forgotten?"

"Oh, little things..... the way she laughs. The way her eyes light up when she hears her favorite song. The way she says my name. 'Mommy.' Mommy......." I hadn't even realized I was crying until I tasted the salt on my lips. "What's gonna happen to us, Joe? To her? I don't know, you-- you hear about these things all the time on the news: little children snatched from their homes and the next person that sees them is the coroner as he has to pull their pieces from a suitcase at the bottom of a lake..... Oh, shit......" I was sobbing at that point, and grabbed ahold of the railings to balance myself as I felt my head spin and my stomach threaten a northern evacuation. Nothing happened, but I ended up collapsing against the low stone wall.

"My God, Wendy....." Crouching down next to me, Joe put his arms around my shoulders. "Careful, love. Don't. Don't think like that."

I gave a short and bitter laugh, leaning into him as he helped me back up to my feet. "Y-you know, they should have p-programmed you to be a ps-psychologist. You're very good at it."

Joe smiled. "Come on, now, love. Let's get you back into the chopper. I'm sure David will be coming back to us soon."

----------

**Music:** Chapter named after the song "It Can't Come Quickly Enough" by the Scissor Sisters. Has a strange feel to it (strange is a good thing in this instance, ha), a mixture of rock and ethereal (sp?). Plus, the lyrics are amazing. Seriously, if you can't get to the song, at least Google the lyrics. :P


	12. City of Delusion

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE

Chapter 12: City of Delusion

Nodding, I allowed him to lead me away, and as we made our way back to the chopper, my eyes took in one last look of the area around us. Despite the depressing and decaying atmosphere of the place, it actually was quite beautiful. Something caught my eye. Movement. Feet.

"David?!"  
"What?! Where?"

"There!" I pointed to a ledge high up above us, looking out over the drowned city. He wasn't moving much, and I had to wonder what he would be doing all the way up there.

"Get in!" Joe commanded, and I did as he said, leaping into my seat in time to watch David lean foward and let himself plummet down, down to the murky water below. He landed with a splash and began to sink fast.

"David!" I shrieked. "Oh, my God, Joe, _go!_"

"It won't start!"

"What?!"

"I said, 'It--" _ROAR_ "Nevermind. Here we go! Buckle up!"

We launched foward and as I struggled with my belt, I gave a cry. Our chopper was headed down for the water, and fast. I had to get that belt on before we hit. I was lucky I made it because when we did make impact, I was thrown against the door, slamming my elbow into the sidebar.

"SHIT!" I screamed in pain, clutching my arm.

"Sorry, love!"

"I'm fine. Just find David!"

He'd barely fallen out of our sight; we followed the trail down until the bright morning sun was reduced to nothing but an eerie blue glow. Coney Island came into view. We passed old rusted bumper cars and candy stands, toy booths and soda fountains until we came to a massive ferris wheel at the center of the park. That's where we found David, seated in front of a beautiful statue a woman in a long blue ballgown. There was a look of pure adoration on his face.

"There's some sort of arm on this thing, I think....."

"Yeah, here," I pointed to the joystick to his right.

"Yes, that's it. Okay. Let's hope this gets him, huh?"

I nodded, holding my breath as Joe reached out and plucked the boy from his place at the sculpture's feet. "Oh, good," I breahted. "Now let's get out of here, please. This place depresses me."

"I agree, love. Let's go."

Trailing David behind us, we made our way back up to the surface. I climbed out in a hurry, whirling around to pull David from the water. Joe was at my side in an instant, clutching my arm as I checked the boy. "Hey, are you alright?"

"David, you know we don't swim. You could have fried your circuits."

"I found her, Joe. The Blue Fairy."

"Listen, kid, she--"  
"The Blue Fairy! I need to ask her my wish!"

I sighed. "Oh, God, Joe, what--" I was cut off in an instant by the sound of a wailing siren, and my heart literally stopped for maybe two beats as I screamed again.

"No!"

"Joe!" David shouted, and our companion turned to him.

"Remember me to the ladies when you're a real boy." Hitting a few buttons on the chopper, the machine whirred to life again, preparing to submerge.

"Oh, Jesus!" I swear it felt as if my brain began to fall out. I couldn't handle it. "David!"

He looked at me and smiled. "When I'm a real boy, Wendy, I will ask my mommy for a sister as wonderful as Lydia, and an aunt as pretty as you."

"David...." I sobbed again.

"Goodbye, Wendy. Joe. I'm off to see the Blue Fairy!"

The chopper closed for the last time and dove down into the depths once again. All of a sudden, my necklace began to ascend off my neck. At the same time, Joe gave a tug on my arm next to me as I realized, to my horror, what was happening. The cops had turned on their magnetic fields. Joe, being Mecha, was being pulled right towards them. They didn't even have to leave their chopper. I screamed again, grabbing hold of him and trying to pull him back, but it was useless. We went up together.

"Please," I begged once inside. "Don't do this."

"Who are you? Mecha or Orga?"

"Orga. Please, you need to let us go."

"Well we can let you off in Rouge City, but your friend here is wanted for murder."

"He was framed!" I shrieked. "Joe, tell them! Joe!" I grabbed his arm and gave him a shake. The look on his face, I couldn't describe it. It was as if he were giving up and shutting down completely, and this drove me crazy. He _knew_ he was framed, he _knew_ who did it, and yet he did nothing! "Dammit, Joe!" I shook him again. "Oh, my God...... listen, we can prove it! Eddie Bevins, his name is Eddie Bevins. Joe came to me last night and told me everything!"  
"Okay, lady, alright," the cop sighed, aggrivated. "Listen, we're going to the station anyway and if it would make you feel any better, we'll see if this Bevins has a file or not. I'm not making any guarantees but to be honest, lady, it doesn't look good for your friend here."

"Oh, God...." I buried my face in my hands.

----------

**Music: **Named after yet another song by Muse, "City of Delusion." What?! They're inspiring!! :D LOL


	13. The Big Break

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE

Chapter 13: The Big Break

When we arrived at the station in Rouge City, Joe and I were hauled out and brought in to processing. The cop at the desk sat us down and immediately got on the phone.

"Yeah, this is Lieutennant Owens down at Processing. I'm gonna need an MDU up here as soon as possible. Yeah. Thanks."

"What's an MDU?"

"Mecha Disassembly Unit," Joe murmured. He raised his head to meet my eyes. "Death sentence for Mecha."

I could feel the colour drain from my face as I turned to the Lieutennant behind the desk. "You can't be serious."

"Lady, I'm about as..... 'un-serious' as a murder charge right now, which is what he's facing. When a Mecha commits a murder, they are immediately destroyed, and the parts are not salvaged or recycled. They are melded down and used to bulid things such as schools, offices and amusement parks."

I gave a cry of disgust. "HE WAS FRAMED!!"

"Hey! You want me to throw you in the pen, lady?! 'Cos right now, that's what I'm thinkin' about doin'." He turned to Joe. "Samantha Bevins was a good woman. Eddie and I play poker every Wednesday night and Samantha used to make us drinks and burgers every time we had it at their place." He was back on me again. "And _you_! Accusing Eddie of all of this? It's disgusting!"

"Lieutennant. Please."  
Lieutennant Owenes sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, cap'n."

"It's alright. There's no need to raise your voice." A man in his fifties entered the room, tossing his keys on the desk and taking a seat in the corner. "Please, Lieutennant, sit down." Owens did as he was told and remained quiet for some time. The captain opened up the file he was carrying under his arm.

"I'm Captain Adam Hamilton. I see you've met the Lieutennant."

I nodded, sniffling.

"So...." Captain Hamilton leaned back in his seat. "Wendy Elizabeth Porter Burton. Age, twenty-nine; date of birth, July sixteenth, twenty-forty-six. Height, five-foot-seven; black hair and blue eyes. Manager at the old bookshop down on East Riverside, is this correct?"

"Yes," I sighed. "That's right."

"And how long have you been working there?"

"Four years last month."

"Mm-hmm...... Your daughter. She was abducted recently, yes?"

I nodded.

"What's the name of the detective handling the case?"

"Elliot Bellamy."

"And you deal with him directly."

"Yes. The case is still open......."

"Of course," Captain Hamilton nodded, pausing. "So what's this I hear about our friend here being framed?"  
Lieutennant Owens scoffed and made a face.

"Owens," the captain scolded, sitting up and leaning in. "Alright. What's the name of the accused?"  
"Eddie Bevins."

"Eddie Bevins. Okay...." The captain came around to get on the computer and he immediately began his search.

"Alright.... Edward James Bevins does indeed have a file." At that, Owens sat up, shocked.

"What?"

"Only one charge: petty theft in his early twenties, but now.... it says here he's a softball coach at Liberty Heights Elementary. Apparently the kids love him."

My heart came screeching to a halt. Liberty Heights. "Oh, fuck......"

"What?" The captain's head snapped up.

_I overheard Samantha on the phone with him two days ago. Apparently they themselves are fugitives; they did something bad..... Samantha said she had regret over it and wanted to set it right, but Eddie wouldn't have any of it._

_What did they do?_

_Not sure. Stole something, I think. Something big._

Joe and I came around the console to find a picture of a familiar face. "Oh, Jesus. My daughter is enrolled at Liberty Heights. That's her coach." I panicked. "He kidnapped my daughter!"


	14. Bleeding Love

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE

Chapter 14: Bleeding Love

It wasn't until the words were out of my mouth that I started hyperventilating. The captain sat back in his seat, throwing a long glance at Owens. The lieutennant's face drained.

"Oh, Wendy...." Joe squeezed my hand.

"We've got to go over there." Everything came out in a rush. My heart restarted itself, and it was slamming. "We've gotta bring him in, we've gotta question him, you--"

"Look, Mrs. Burton," the captain slowed me down. "You've gotta understand. This is a good lead...... it's-- it's a _really_ good lead, actually, but beyond that, it's..... well, until we talk to him, it's only a lead. Nothing more."

"Aargh!" I sighed in aggrivation, but then sighed. "Okay, then. Let's go."

"No, no.... I'm sorry, but you two gotta wait here."

"Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest, planting myself in my seat next to Joe. "We'll wait here."

"Um......"

"What?"

The captain picked up his keys. "The lockup."

"You've got to be joking."

"Nope. Sorry."

I leaned foward and rubbed my eyes. "Okay, but he comes with me. Hold off the... that MDU thing."

"That's a deal."

"Thank God......" I murmured, rising to my feet again. Joe followed suit, and we were led down to the first floor holding cell.

"Wait," I stopped the lieutennant when we passed a payphone. "Don't I get a phonecall or something?"

He sighed. "Yeah. Sure. But make it quick."

The quarters were already in the slot, and I was dialing Sallie's number.

"This is Sallie Porter."

"Sal, it's me."

"Wen? Hey, what's up, sis?"

"Um, well, see, the thing is......" I explained everything to her as quickly as I could. "Can you help us?"

"Girl, I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"Oh, thank you...." I breathed.

"Anything for you, sis." _Click._

"Okay, Lieutennant..... let's go down. By the way, my sister is bailing us out soon."  
"Fair enough. You still gotta wait for us in lockup until we come back."

"Fair enough."

Sallie made it in less than ten minutes, and the cops were back to the station in twenty. Captain Hamilton said that Eddie broke a sweat when asked again, after all this time, about Lydia. We'd questioned everyone when she was initially taken, including those at her school, but the unexpected visit by the police months later not only made him break a sweat, but he also changed his story from the one he originally told police back in May. They still had nothing to go on; he covered his bases quickly, and the cops had no choice but to let him go-- again. I was furious.

"Where are you going to take Joe?" I asked Captain Hamilton as he opened the bars for me. Joe sat on the long steel bench, leaning back against the wall.

"Well, Mrs. Burton--"

"Miss Porter. Please. I'm changing it back once all this is over."

"Miss Porter," he corrected himself. "We'll keep him in holding until the MDU gets here."  
My throat closed in on me; I could feel tears well up in my eyes. "And when will that be?"

"Within the hour," he said softly, putting his hands in his pockets.

I nodded, sniffling as I glanced down at my shoes. The tears finally welled over. "Will you, um......" I lowered my shaking voice, guiding the captain away by the elbow. "Will you turn off his pain receptors? There's a small switch, see, in his back--"

"Miss Porter-- Wendy--" he stopped me. "We'll take good care of him."

"Okay," I sighed, wiping my eyes. "Oh, Captain Hamilton.... isn't there anything......? You don't know what he's gotten me through. Can I.... can I buy him? What, isn't there something...? I....."

"I'm sorry, Miss Porter."

"Oh, my God....." I buried my face in my hands, but then looked back up at Joe. Two officers were closing the bars. "Wait!"

They stopped, and I swiftly made my way back in. Joe remained calm, but I could see reminants of panic flash oh-so-quickly behind those emerald eyes. I crouched down in front of him, and he put his arms around me, leaning his forehead against mine. "Don't forget me, Wendy. And don't forget David."  
"I won't," I shook my head, crying. "I promise."

He gave a slight twitch, and Frank Sinatra began to sing. "_Someday.... when I'm awfully low..... when the world is cold..... I will feel a glow just thinking of you...... and the way you look tonight......_"

"Joe...." I sobbed.

"You're going to find Lydia, Wendy. You will find her and the two of you will have a beautiful life together."

"I want you to be a part of that life," I whispered through sobs.

"Love, you know I can't. My fate has been decided. These aren't rogue Flesh Faire agents that can be dealt with. These are police officers, and what they say, goes. Oh, darling..... ssh." He wiped tears from my eyes. "Don't cry, Wendy. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"Miss Porter?"

"In a moment."

"Go on, now, love." Joe kissed my forehead, and when he did, I threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. I couldn't even believe the words out of my mouth next. "I love you, Joe."

Taking my face in his hands, he kissed me, and then sent me off. I left the building in tears, my sister guiding me to the car.

----------

**Music:** Chapter named after the song "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis :)


	15. Knights of Cydonia

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE

Chapter 15: Knights of Cydonia

"Wendy. Wendy! Come on, get a hold of yourself, sis."

"Oh, Sallie, I..... _Goddammit!!_ Why the fuck is this happening? I can't get to Lydia, Joe's gonna die, this all just fucking sucks!"

"Miss Porter!" In my fits of hysteria, I turned to find Captain Hamilton jogging across the lot to us. "Listen to me, and listen to me good."

"Captain, wha--"

"I said, listen!" he said fiercely, dropping his voice. "This is a time-sensitive thing we got here, okay? I can get Joe to you."  
"What?!" My sister and I both cried out at the same time.

"Will you shush for a moment?! Listen! When my wi--" He lowered his voice again, glancing around nervously. "When my wife died in a car accident six years ago, I hired on a Mecha maid to help with things. Cooking, cleaning, whatever. This Mecha was there for me consistantly when I was grieving. I became attached against my better judgement. When I saw the two of you in that cage, when I heard your story, I was immediately reminded of her. I can't let this happen to someone else."

"Oh, my God, Captain Hamilton, what are you saying?"

"Meet me around back this instant. Bring the car."

My sister and I leapt in without further inscentive. The engine turned and we were off. Pulling around to the back of the station, where there were barely any cars and not a single soul (Orga or otherwise), we sat and waited for no more than thirty seconds before Captain Hamilton emerged with a companion.

"Joe!" I gasped, jumping out of the car to throw my arms around his neck.

"Oh, Wendy....." He returned the hug.  
"Captain Hamilton, I can't thank you enough," I smiled through my tears.  
"You can thank me by high-tailin' it outa here, that's what you can do. Here," he smiled, handing me a large brown paper bag. "Clothes. For him. I've bought you some time; I've told them I'd personally take him to MDU. Now go on, get goin'!" Joe slid into the back seat, and I climbed back into the driver's seat.

Waving, we pulled out of the station in a rush, turning onto the main road and waiting at a light.

"So, love," Joe met my gaze in the rear view mirror. "Lydia?"

"Lydia," I grinned.

The three of us sat in front of the school fifteen minutes later and waited for Joe to change into new clothes in the back seat.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I-- oh. Hold on." He glanced around quickly, then looked up into the rear-view mirror. Giving his head a quick shake, I watched in astonishment as his dark, chocolate hair turned red, and his eyes changed into an even more dazzling blue than Lydia's.

"God, Joe," I gasped. "You're just full of suprises, aren't you?"

He grinned. "Alright, Sallie, are you ready?"

"You bet," she smiled back. "Let's find this guy."

"Oh, I hope he hasn't left yet...."

The plan was as follows: even though we didn't have exact proof that Eddie murdered his wife _or_ kindapped my daughter, Sallie would interrogate him while Joe, disguised yet in hiding nearby, would record the entire conversation. A little unorthodox, and a bit of a dumb plan, really, but at that point, I would have done anything. Including be the driver that waits for the investigators.

My sister and our Mecha friend stepped from the car, turning on their heels and making their way into the building. I was nervous as hell. I tried listening to the radio, I tried reading the magazine left in the back, but nothing seemed to calm my nerves. Finally, ten minutes later (the longest ten minutes of my life), the pair came quickly back to the car.

"Get down, Wendy. Joe, c'mon." The three of us slid down in our seats.

"What are we doing, Sallie?" I asked.

"Ssh, hang on.... look, there he is."

I looked across the yard to find the man himself striding across the courtyard, towards an old, beat up VW bug parked in a faculty spot.

"Wendy. Follow him. Now."

I didn't ask questions-- yet. Waiting for him to turn his car over, I did so to mine, and we slowly made our way out of the lot behind him.

"Do _not_ lose him, sis, do you hear me?"

"Will someone explain this to me? What did you all hear? What did he say?"

"I didn't even have to talk to him. We overheard him on the phone with someone, they were not only talking about how Eddie killed his wife, but he started asking, 'How's the girl?' Then he tried addressing her by name, he called her Lucy-- and then he corrected himself-- Lydia, he meant Lydia."

"He said her name?"

"Play it, Joe."

Joe threw his neck again, and the clip started.

"_Yeah, yeah, the cops, man.... they were askin' about the brat. Is she safe? Whaddaya mean, who? Lucy, the kid. Oh, oh, Lydia, excuse me for gettin' her name wrong. Listen, I don't give two shits WHAT her name is-- if the kid acts out again, I'll do to her what I did to my wife, I can promise you that._"

My heart started to slam again. I could feel my blood begin to boil. I'd kill him. I'd tear his fucking head off with my two hands. Let me burn, I didn't care. No less wicked than what he'd already done.

----------

**Music:** This chapter was named after the song "Knights of Cydonia" by none other than the band Muse, of course..... LOL


	16. Butterflies and Hurricanes

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE

*****I know I stated this in the first chapter-- ALOT of cursing in this story-- but this chapter is the one that definately takes the cake. There is a ton of swearing in this chapter. And it's really really intense, too, so..... prepare yourself. I had the toughest time writing this chapter 'cos it's so heartbreaking.

Chapter 16: Butterflies and Hurricanes

We followed him through the city, and then out the east end; past my bookshop and another ten minutes out to Lake Phillips. There was a small cabin near the lake, and Eddie pulled in to the garage. We stayed far enough behind as to not attract any attention.

"Listen to me," I turned to the pair. "You need to get Joe to the cops, tell them what you told me. Tell them how to get here."

"Wendy, what about you?" Joe asked.

"I'm going in there to find my daughter."

"It's too dangerous! I won't let you, sis."  
"Your niece is going to _die_, Sallie!" I whispered fiercely as I climbed out of the car. I closed the door as gently as I could, trying not to make any loud noises. "Now _go_."

I watched the car speed off, and I slowly made my way around the back of the house, listening carefully for any sort of sound, but I heard nothing. I wanted so desperately to hear my daughter cry out for me, but there wasn't anything. It was then I could feel the panic begin to settle amongst my nerves.

"Aah, Mrs. Burton. How good of you to join us." I turned just in time to see a grinning Eddie bring the back of his hand across my head, and hard. After that, there was nothing.

The clinking of metal against metal was the first thing I remembered, and after that, it was the throbbing pain on the side of my head. "Mmm....." The bandana in my mouth prevented me from speaking, and I slowly opened my eyes to find Eddie cuffing my hands to an old radiator in what appearerd to be the master bedroom of the old house. "Mmo, non'd.... Ennee, non'd noo dis....." I could barely beg for my own life, much less that of my own daughter.

"Oh, it's too late for that, Mrs. Burton. I can't have you spoiling things for me now. Hell, if I've made it this long without detection, I can make it for good." He finished what he was doing and sat back against the bed. "Truth is, I'm beginning to wonder how you even found me in the first place. You know something I don't? Believe me, I can be a very reasonable person..... when I want to be."

Even if I weren't gagged, I wouldn't have even said a word. I stared at him, breathing heavily, and a piece of hair fell in front of my eyes. Eddie reached over to push it away, and I jerked away from his touch with something that sounded like a growl. He pulled his hand back for a moment and, without any warning, slugged me again, twice, harder this time. I cried out, seeing stars, and within moments, the bandana began to feel heavy as I got a mouthful of blood.

Eddie raised his hand to strike me again when he stopped. He was staring at my neck. "What the hell......?" It was then that I rememberd the hickey. _God, no...._ My heart slammed harder as something came to him then, a thought, a revelation. "Joe. My God, you're one of Joe's clients." I couldn't describe the look in his eyes then. I think he was beginning to piece everything together.

My eyes went wide and I knew then I wouldn't make it out alive.

I could see the hurricane of fury behind his eyes, and he exhaled sharply. "Right." Without another word, he turned on his heels and left, looking as if he were on a mission.

"Ennee! Ennee, err ar oo goig? _Ennee!_ Oddannit, suffabissh...." I choked on blood, managing to spit some out. I didn't have to guess what it was he was up to. I shook so hard the cuffs rattled against the radiator. When he returned, he had only a small recorder with him.

"Sit up."

I was too stunned to move.

"Dammit, Burton, I said _sit up!_" Eddie grabbed me by my hair at the base of my neck and hoisted me up. I cried out, pulling away from him, but he grabbed me again and held on. "Listen. _Listen!_"

He hit the play button immediately, not waiting for me to protest, and I froze at the sound of the sobbing, hysterical voice coming from the little tape.

"No-ooo! _Please, _mister, don't..... Mommy! Ooh, mommy! I want to go home, please, let me go home!" There was the sound of a fist making contact, and then she screamed. Her sobs came out in gasps. "Oo-o-w-w! Mommy, _help me!!_"

I couldn't stop screaming. "_Noooo! Lyyyia!!_ Yoo suffabish! I'n gunna fu-ing _gill_ yoo, yoo shi-'ed!"

Clicking off the tape, Eddie finally pulled the scarf from my mouth with a laugh. "What are you going to do, you crazy bitch? Huh?! You're tied up to a fucking radiator!"

"I'm going to tear your Goddamn throat out, you worthless piece of shit. _I'm gonna fucking kill you!!_" I screamed myself raw. With that, I spit in his face, and for that I was beaten again. Not once, not twice-- I lost count, and retained conciousness, sobbing for my daughter. The pain from the beating wasn't so bad, really, compared to the pain from the tape. I could feel another gash open as he struck me again across the eye. A bruise, I knew, blossomed there. It went on for some time.

"Bevins, _freeze!_"

He jumped from the shock of being interrupted and spun around. My entire body throbbed from being punched, kicked and torn at. I could barely lift my aching head, but I raised my eyes to find Captain Hamilton, along with five other police officers, including Detective Bellamy and a frazzled Lieutennant Owens. Their guns were all pointing at Eddie. "Oh, thank God....." I panted, coughing.

----------

**Music:** Named after the song "Butterflies and Hurricanes" by Muse. It's an incredibly powerful song about how your time has come, and you need to be the best.... "Revenge will surely come, your hard times are ahead." Definately check this one out!


	17. Glorious

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE

Chapter 17: Glorious

"Down on your knees, hands behind your head. Do it!"

Eddie did as he was told, and Owens cuffed him. "Edward James Bevins, you are under arrest for the murder of Samantha Bevins, the kidnapping of Lydia Burton....." His eyes fell to me and I nodded. "And the battery of Wendy Bur-- ah, Porter. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attourney. Should you not be able to afford one, the court will appoint one to you......"

Detective Bellamy fished the keys from Eddie's pocket and crouched down next to me. "God, Miss Porter..... We gotta get you to a hospital."

"That bad, eh?"

"Yeah," he cracked the faintest of smiles. "That bad."

"Well, I didn't hear anything break, so I have that going for me."

"Yeah? That's good."

"Mm-hmm. Detective?"  
"What's up?"

"I want to see Lydia."

Bellamy sighed. "Miss Porter--"

"Wendy."

"Wendy....." He looked me directly in the eye. "We're looking for her as we speak. She's obviously here, but we haven't found her yet."

I nodded, reaching out for him to help me to my feet. "Ow," I winced, finding new bruises in new places as I moved.

"Careful. C'mon, I'll help you outside. Now, we're going to pass a bodybag in the living room; don't worry, you won't see anything.... looks as if ol' Eddie offed his accomplice....." He put an arm around me to support me, and he guided me through the house and to the exit. On the way down the hall I passed a long mirror that stretched for about six feet. I barely recognized myself; my wavy, near-shoulder length hair was a mess, and the one eye that wasn't black, blue and the size of a baseball had dark circles under it. Cuts and gashes adorned my face and lips, and blood spilled down the side of my face and busted lip. I reached up to touch my swolen eye.

"Come on, Wendy." Detective Bellamy smiled sadly and took me away.

"Sis?"

I heard her voice before I saw her face, and when I turned, she was running up to me with Joe hot on her heels. She stopped in her tracks when she saw my face, her hands flying to her mouth. "Oh, God!" Tears spilled down her face. "Sis? Oh, Wendy..."

I hugged them, and it was then the sobs came back. "We've gotta find Lydia, Sallie..... Oh, Joe, I'm so glad to see you guys....."

"We'll find her, love."

There was the sound of a commotion behind me. I turned to find Lieutennant Owens taking Eddie to a cruiser. Not fully understanding what was happening, I watched as Joe stalked over to the group. "Wait!"

Owens turned, and Eddie did, too, making a face of disgust when he saw Joe. "Oh, what, ya junkyard? You mad I beat your girl--"

_WHAM!_

"Oh, my God!"

"Joe!"

"Alright, boys! Alright! That's enough." Hamilton held onto Joe's arm.

"A heart is not required in order to recognize true evil."

Hamilton was silenced for a moment by the impact of Joe's words. "Joe, I'm sure you didn't need to slug him like that. Let's just hope you didn't break anything."  
"Don't worry, Captain Hamilton. I made sure not to."

It was apparent Hamilton was trying to stifle a laugh. I knew we had a trusted alli in Captain Hamilton. "Alright. Take him away."

"C'mon, Sallie. Joe! We're going for Lydia."

I started walking. There was so much...... what if there were a basement? An attic? A shed, anything....

"Lydia? Lydia!"

People were shouting for her, searching everywhere, as Eddie refused to give up her location, much less her condition. I was losing my mind after awhile.

----------

**Music:** Chapter named for YET ANOTHER song by Muse. :D LOL The song makes me soooo happy. The beat is simple yet effective (and super sexy to me, for some reason); the lyrics are amazing, so on and so forth......


	18. Windsong

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE

Chapter 18: Windsong

"Captain Hamilton!"

One of the officers shouted from the boat house I hadn't even seen yet. He called out again, and Hamilton was there in an instant. "What is it?"

The young officer had a grin on his face and he was pointing to the boathouse behind him. My heart was slamming at such a rate, I thought I'd have a heart attack. Looking to the door, it slowly swung open, and two more officers came out. Right on their heels, nearly as beaten as myself, was Lydia.

_Alive._

And that's when I went ballistic. I started screaming.

"_LYDIA!!!_"

"Mommy? _Mommy!!_ Mommy, mommy, mommy!!"

Collapsing, I snatched up my daughter, holding her to me so tight I felt she would break. I sobbed so hard I thought _I'd_ break. "Oh, God! Lydia, baby! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry..... Mommy's here, mommy's here..... Oh, thank you, God, thank you!!"

"Oh, Mom," Lydia sobbed. "I wanna go home!"

"I know, angel, we will, we will! I'm just so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you, too. I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

"Lydds?!"

"Aunt Sallie!" my daughter screeched, pulling away to throw herself at her aunt, who, like me, was hysterical.

"Jesus, baby! You've come back to us....."

Joe watched our reunion from only a few feet away, grinning like a maniac. I stood up and joined him. "Joe." I smiled, still trying to control the sobs that continued to shake me. "We have her back. We have her back....."

He pulled me towards him and held me tightly. "Yes....." he whispered. "We did it, love. We did it."

"Mommy, who's your friend?"

I turned, smiling down at my girl. "Lydia.... I'd like you to meet my friend Joe. He's a good man, and..... well, he's been very good to me while you were gone. He helped me find you."

"Joe?"

"Yes, Lydia?"

"Did you really help find me?"

"I did. But it couldn't have been done had it not been for your mother and your aunt."

Lydia smiled and reached up for him. Suprised, Joe crouched down and hugged her. All of us were suprised when she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I hope you can stay with us, Joe."

"Uh-- well, we'll just have to see, won't we?" Joe looked up at me and laughed.

In the cruiser moments later, we pulled away from that terrible house forever.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Sing for me, will you?"

I grinned. "What would you have me sing?"

"You know."

I chuckled. "_Imba wimbo wa upepo, wakati unajuwa na; imba wimbo wa upepo, wakati ndoto tamu; lala mpaka, usiku uishen; upepo wa usiku, wimbo wakona. Wimbo wangu, unaendelea; upepo wa usiku, wimbo wakona....._"

The four of us rode home together as a family.

----------

**Music:** Chapter named after the song "Windsong" by James Horner. Wait, we discussed this, that's right. :D I felt it fitting that the chapter in which Wendy and Lydia are reunited is named after Lydia's favorite song. :D


	19. The Pinnochio Project

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE

Chapter 19: The Pinnochio Project

There was so much to do the next few days, and it was still painful: trying to figure out what happened to Lydia while she was gone, how badly Eddie had hurt her, what she'd eaten, where she'd slept and so on. I cried so much. The fact that Eddie Bevins would be spending life in prison (zero chance of parole) made me feel a hell of alot better.

Sallie and Joe never left my side. We had enough money to move out of our small little apartment and get one a little bigger; Sallie moved in with us and Joe set up permanent "residence" there. It was so comfortable, but the first thing I did was secure every door and every window in the place. Joe stopped me when I started to consider the air ducts. "Enough, love; we're on the third floor, for goodness sake!"

I was leaving the station one night, ready to head home after a long day of paperwork with the officers from the case. Sallie was at home watching Lydia, and Joe was out working his last night on the job. He had decided to retire to become my companion, which made me giggle every time I thought about it. Nearing the door, I heard Captain Hamilton call out to me.

"Hi, Captain," I smiled.

"Hey, Wendy. Hey-- you're looking good, the bruise is turning green now. It's healing as it should."  
I laughed. "Yeah, well.... it still hurts from time to time."

"Oh, I can imagine," the captain smiled. "So, listen..... um, this is.... well, okay, how can I put this?"

"What..... what's on your mind?"

"Well see, the thing is-- a-and I thought of you and Joe the first I heard of this-- I have this cousin who works for that major Mecha corporation, and he says that tomorrow morning, they're going to be releasing news about the Pinnochio Project."

"The... Pinnochio--" I shook my head. "What is that, exactly?"

His face lit up with excitement. "An advanced procedure that will ultimately bridge the transition between Mecha.... and Orga."

"I... I still don't understand."

"Mecha will have the opprotunity to become Orga."

When I'd recovered, I scooped my jaw from the floor. "Wh-what are you saying, that they can actually _do_ that?!"

"Well it's so advanced, noone outside the project understands exactly how its done, but basically, the Mecha in question goes in for a procedure, almost like surgery at the hospital, and then goes home that day. The 'owner,' if you will, of the Mecha will then read off a sheet of instructions a list of seven words-- much like what we all saw dealt with in regards to the Mecha children-- and there you have it, presto changeo! You have yourself an Orga, attached to the one that read it its instructions."

"Oh, my God, this-- this is insa-- wait, why are you telling me this?"

He handed me a manilla folder labeled with the name _Pinnochio_ on the tab. "My cousin wanted me to try it on Regina-- the Mecha that helped me after my wife died-- but I didn't have the heart to tell him that she'd been destroyed a year ago after my house burned down. She was beyond repair. So I immediately thought of you. I told him I could get another Mecha in surgery."

"God, Captain, you mean--"

"Joe." He grinned.

The twenty minute ride home was spent thinking on what Captain Hamilton had said. My heart was skipping beats left and right. What would he say? How would he react? I was scared and nervous and excited, all balled up into one.  
When I got home, the television was the only light source in use. Sal sat watching a program on Discovery and Lydia was passed out on the sofa. "Hey," she whispered, smiling, when she saw me. "Lydds passed out an hour ago. She's been pretty quiet tonight."

"Yeah, the shrink said it's going to be tough for her. But she's a good woman and I trust she knows what she's doing."

"Oh, for sure."  
"Hey, where's Joe? He still out?"

"Uuh, yeah, but he called to say he'd be back soon--"

The lock on the door undid itself and swung open.

"Well, speak of the devil," I grinned, going over to kiss my friend.

"Hello, love. Sallie." Joe gave my sister a nod as he hugged me. "And how is our little Lydia?"

"Oh, she's great...." I smiled.

"I'm goin' to bed, kids," Sallie squeezed my arm. "You two have fun."

"Thanks, Sal."  
"Goodnight."

"So.... hey, Joe, you think I could talk to you for a bit?"

"Of course, love. Where, in here?" He motioned for my room.

"Yeah, yeah, sure.... you go ahead, I'll put Lydia in her bed."  
"Please, take your time, love."

Picking up my daughter, I cradled her in my arms and gently carried her back to her bed. Wrapping her in her favourite blanket, I clicked on the nightlight.

"Mommy?"

I turned to find her awake, but slightly groggy. "Hi, sweetie."

"Mom, was I really gone five months?"

"Yep..... five months."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Gah. That's a long time."

"Yes," I smiled, aching as the memory was recalled. "It certainly is."  
"Were you scared?"

"Terrified.... I had no idea where you were, or..... It was pretty awful, baby."

"I know. It was pretty awful for me, too. But you know what?"

"What, sweetie?"

"I just kept thinking about you, Mommy. I always thought about you. You're the one thing that always makes me happy."

"Lydia....." My throat closed in on itself and I had to fight to choke back tears.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, Lydia..... _Lydia, oh Lydia, oh have you met Lydia? Lydia, my beautiful daughter...._"

"Everything alright, love?"

"Oh, yes, it's... it's fine," I smiled, sniffling.

"You're sure?"  
"Yes, she-- she just woke up for a moment and, well, you know. I'm thrilled to have her back."  
Joe nodded, smiling kindly at me. "You had something you wanted to discuss....?"

"Oh-- yes, um...." Reaching over, I pulled out the manilla folder Hamilton had passed me at the station. "I'd like to talk to you about the Pinnochio Project, if that's alright with you....."


	20. Invincible

MAP OF THE PROBLEMATIQUE  
Chapter 20: Invincible

The next day, while Sallie was at work, Joe, Lydia and I took him in to get his "surgery;" I had told Lydia we were taking him to the Mecha shop to get him fixed up real good. When we came home, Joe kept low, as to not damage anything.

The kitchen was a flurry of commotion the day after, what with a new day, Lydia's first back at school. The sound of the news on the television added to the mess.

"Alright, Lydds! C'mon, we've gotta go." Sallie grabbed the last piece of bacon off the plate as Lydia downed the rest of her orange juice.

"Coming, Aunt Sallie! Bye, Mommy. See you after school."

"You bet, baby. And- and call me! Call me if you ever want to come home, and I'll come get you right away, okay?"

"Okay."

"And don't talk to strangers, honey!"

"Okay! I still remember stranger danger, Mommy."

I laughed. "Stranger danger... ha." "Bye, sis."

"Bye, Sal. Good luck at work."

"Ugh, thanks. I'll need it." She made a face at me as she left the kitchen making Joe and I laugh.

I sighed, smiling at Joe. "So... are you ready?"

"Yes... I am."

I stood up, grabbed the folder and had Joe swivel his chair away from the table to face me as I crouched down in front of him.

"Breaking news: the latest and quite possibly greatest in Mecha technology, the legend of Pinnochio seemingly come to life. Eighteen months ago it was child Mecha, today it's an advanced microchip allowing for the actual transition from Mecha to Orga. It's taken many years to master this fine science, but within the next three weeks, you will be able to change your Mecha into a living, breathing, honest-to goodness-Orga. This ha-"

I hit the mute button on the television and put the remote back on the table. "Okay, so... it says here..." I read through the instructions again, reaching up to put my hand on the back of Joe's neck. "Can-can you feel my hand on your neck?"

"Yes, I can."

"And I'm not... I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, Wendy," he smiled at me gently.

"Good." I sighed. "Okay. Now it says here to read these seven words aloud, and... well, put together, they don't make much sense, or even a complete sentence, really, but I just want you to bear with me and listen to them anyway, alright?"

"Of course." He continued, without blinking, to hold my gaze throughout the conversation, despite my eyes' frequent revisiting of the instruction sheet. I finally took a good look up into those eyes... those haunting eyes that always seemed only ninety-eight percent human. "Right. Here we go." I cleared my throat and started to read off the sheet, keeping my hand placed gently on the back of Joe's neck and making sure to speak up and speak clearly. "Firefly... Ice... Immortal... Medicine... Obsidian... Window... Symphony." I glanced quickly back down at the sheet, and back up at Joe: _Your name, their name, your name._

"Wendy... Joe... Wendy."

And I had never seen anything like it in all my life: so subtle, so faint, that if you blinked at all you would have probably missed it. Something came over him as we sat there, gazing into each other's eyes: his features softened, and it almost looked as if that remaining two percent just melted away. Even the heat that rose off the back of his neck to greet my hand changed...

For the first time, Joe blinked. For the first time, a single tear slid down his face. For the first time, his voice quavered. "Oh..." In his eyes, I could see the severity of the past six months came crashing down upon him in a matter of seconds, and, shaking, he gave a sob.

"_Wendy_."

He was human.

**Music: **Sheesh, I think that at this point, judging by how many chapters were named after the same freaking band, you guys can guess who did the song "Invincible," the song after which I named this chapter. Here are your hints:  
A.) Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart  
B.) Your mom  
C.) Muse  
Winner gets a cookie and a free hug.


	21. Epilogue

I literally just wrote this thing today, 3 September, 2010, after discovering an ADORABLE photo taken of Jude Law by Annie Leibovitz. You should Google it. He's sitting on a dock with a little boat and a cute black lab doggie. :D I found that pic and was just INSPIRED. LOL So I really hope you enjoy this last little glimpse into the lives of our favorite pleasure-bot (turned human! :P).

_EPILOGUE_

In the weeks that followed, Joe evolved. His features continued to soften, he looked more and more human. Even his hair lightened a bit. His ability to learn and retain humanistic tendencies and ideas was so fast, I was amazed at how easy it all seemed. Joe still wasn't used to eating; he'd eat maybe a meal a day for that first week or so. Doctor visits were three times a week, in which the doctor told him he needed to eat a little more a day. We bought him all new clothes - clothes that no longer reflected the job he was initially created to do. He and Lydia became close and one morning, over the breakfast table, she asked him if she could call him Dad. He was so touched and caught off guard; he told her she could, if she truly wanted.

Joe had never really been _afraid_ of the water, per se, but had definitely avoided it as a Mecha. Once he became human, he started working on killing that initial, knee-jerk reaction of, "Stay back!" It took him about three days before he was used to taking a shower. Some days were better than others.

There was a river out behind our apartment complex; the complex was very small, and the river was a great place for the residents to go relax. It had little boats and a couple docks, and we could take the boats out up and down the river. I thought the boats would be a perfect way to help Joe with his water issues, and even though I'd tried talking to him about it, he was still uneasy. So I gave him his space, knowing, in time, he'd be ready.

Summer left, and the leaves started to turn and fall. When October came, the air was still a little warm, but things had started to cool down a bit. I sat at the dinner table with Lydia one afternoon, helping her with her addition problems as Joe and Sallie fixed the hinges on the front door.

"Mommy, how much longer is Eddie going to be away?"

I looked down at my baby. "Forever, sweetie, you know that. He'll never be able to hurt us again." I hugged my girl to me.

"Yeah, I know," Lydia smiled. "I just like hearing it."

"Ha!" I laughed. "Me, too, baby. Me, too."

"Hey, girls!" Sallie burst into the kitchen. "You all educated now, Lydds? Your show on Animal Planet's about to start."

My daughter glanced up at me with a "Can I?" look in her eye.

"Go on," I smiled as I jerked my head towards my sister. "You're done for the night."

Lydia hugged me. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, darling."

With that, she cleaned up her homework and bounded off excitedly to the living room with her aunt. "Hey," Sallie got my attention. "Joe needs ya."

"Oh? Where is he?"

"Eh," Sallie shrugged. "Around."

I did a double take and glanced up at my sister. "What do you mean, 'around?'" There was a huge grin on her face, and it made me laugh.

"You know. Around!" And she was out the door, still grinning, to go back to the living room.

"Ugh," I sighed, chuckling. "Okay, play hard to get, then." I got up, downing the rest of my glass of water.

"Outside," Sallie's voice floated out from the living room towards me.

"Thanks for the tip," I called back, grabbing my sweatshirt and taking the stairs down to the ground level. Once cleared, I left the staircase and headed out back, where I could hear the voices floating up from the river. My heart instinctively clenched in my chest, instantly dwelling on the possibility of Joe being down there, flipping out and falling in. I heard Daisy barking and knew that's where they were. Jesus, sometimes I really kicked myself for being so protective of everyone all the time.

There weren't many people down by the water when I got there; a small family of about five had the picnic space downstream. A bark from upstream got my attention as I was nearly knocked off my feet by Daisy. She panted and licked at my face as I laughed. "C'mon, girl, where's Joe?" I asked her and she raced upstream to the little dock in the marshes. The sun was beginning to set, and the colors made the grasslands almost ignite in the cool fall air. Daisy leapt into the little boat and Joe, sitting on the dock with his feet dangling over into the boat, smiled up at me. The fedora-esque hat I'd gotten him sat on the dock next to him, and I picked it up, sitting down with him and holding the hat in my lap. I linked my arm through his, and within moments, Joe's head was on my shoulder. We sat there for awhile as we watched the sun set everything on fire.

"So this means you're ready, then, huh?" I smiled eventually.

Joe leaned in and kissed my cheek. He slid into the boat and I handed him his hat. "Wendy," he smiled up at me, taking up the oars. "I've been ready since the day I met you."

THE END


End file.
